The present invention relates to a casino house game which is a variant of five card stud poker and is played with poker dice.
Stud poker is a popular game in casinos and the game has been adapted over the years to evolve new variants such as strip deck stud poker.
The present invention provides a method of playing a poker game utilising two sets of poker dice.
The game requires a certain degree of skill and decision making which, in turn, makes the game challenging and interesting.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a poker game utilising two sets of poker dice, comprises the steps of:
a player throwing a first set of five poker dice;
a dealer throwing two of a second set of five poker dice;
if the player decides to continue with the game, the dealer then throwing the remaining three dice of the second set;
comparing the five dice thrown by the player with the five dice thrown by the dealer, to decide the outcome of the game.
According to the preferred embodiment of the game, the player is required to place a bet before throwing the first set of poker dice. The player is then preferably required to place a further bet, to indicate that he wishes to proceed with the game, before the dealer throws the final three dice of the second set. In addition to the player throwing the dice, further players may bet on the outcome of the game.
The result of the game is decided on the conventional ranking of poker dice hands. If however the hand thrown by the dealer is below a predetermined minimum value, for example a pair of kings, he forfeits the game, paying out the player""s initial bet.
According to a further embodiment of the game, if the player wins, the dealer will pay out odds, at least on the player""s initial bet, depending on the rank of the hand thrown by the player.
The player may make additional bets on the outcome of the game. Such bets may be subject to the winning hand being of a minimum value, for example a pair of tens, the bet being deemed a stand-off if the minimum value is not achieved and the bet being held over to be decided on the next game.